FANG: Alternative Ending
by I-want-your-cookies
Summary: What if Max had caught Fang while he was trying to leave? Can she change his mind or will it be to late? One-shot. Rated T for some language.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MR! **

**Oh, and this is just a one-shot.**

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

We had just gotten home from Akila and Total's wedding; the house was strangely quiet. "Where's Fang?" asked Nudge.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, confused. Hadn't he said that he would be waiting here at home? "I'll go check his room."

I quickly slipped out of my stupid shoes and headed in the direction of the boy's room. He had wanted to leave the party an hour earlier but I made him stay until fifteen minutes before it ended—no way was I going to let him miss out on such a big day for Total, even if that dog annoyed the crap out of me sometimes.

I rapped my knuckles on the door quietly. "Fang? You in there?" No answer. Had he already fallen asleep?

I usually don't like to invade on anyone's privacy, but I was really starting to panic here. So I opened the door.

And was shocked.

Fang was sitting on his bed, writing something, with _freaking tears streaming down his face. _What the heck? "F-Fang?" I stammered, not sure what to think. "What are you doing?"

Fang's head snapped up and in that moment, I was frozen. Not once in my life had I ever seen Fang cry, especially over a note. Curiosity took over, and I stepped forward a bit, wondering what he had been writing that had made the emotionless rock have actual _tears _coming out of his now red-rimmed obsidian eyes.

"_Max._" He breathed, almost sounding relieved yet somehow disappointed at the same time. "You shouldn't be here."

My hostile side came out. "And why not?" I put my hands on my hips and glared. "I thought you were asleep, so excuse me if I panicked when I got no answer from you." I paused for moment, my eyes flickering over to the note in his hands. "What is that? Why are you crying about it?"

Jeez, I never thought I'd ever asked Fang that.

He didn't answer, but instead he just stared at me for what seemed like forever. "I was going to leave." I gasped, hurt filling me.

He was going to leave . . . and without saying good-bye? Plus, in a note! Who in the world does _that? _But . . . wait, a second . . . "Did you say _'was'?" _

Apparently, the internal battle that had been going on in his eyes had ended. I could only hope that the resolution was to stay and not leave me with Dylan. Like I would ever want to be with someone other than Fang. "Yes, I did, Max. I am definitely _not _going to leave you."

All anger that I had left for him to even think about leaving the flock and I vanished, and I was only filled with gratefulness that I had gotten here in time.

I rushed forward, and did the most un-Max-like thing ever that I would probably never be able to live down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Something occurred to me then, something that made me frown deeply and take a step back. "Would you have really left if I hadn't gotten here in time?"

He hesitated, and then finally answered truthfully (knowing that I would kick his ass if I ever found out otherwise), "Probably."

"But you didn't?" It came out like a question.

"No."

"_Why?_" I pressed, feeling stupid. The love of my life was about to leave and I was asking him why he stayed, like I was trying to change his decision. Not a smart move, at all. I probably should have just kept my mouth shut and let us move on. But no, curiosity killed the cat.

"Because I realized that leaving you and the flock would probably be the biggest, and dumbest, mistake I could ever make. Max, I know I never really told you . . ." my heart skipped a beat, almost as if I knew without asking that he was going to tell me something that would change both of our lives forever, "but, I love you, so much that if I left now, after I just told you all of this, it would most likely destroy me."

I heard a few quiet gasps behind me—the flock is a bunch of eavesdropping little buggers—but I ignored it because I had just heard the words that made me want to cry happy tears. And that _did not _happen very often.

"Oh, my God." I breathed. "I love you, too," And then I crushed my lips to his, knowing that the entire flock was behind us and we would both probably get crap about this later.

Like I cared, as long Fang would never leave and he would be by my side forever.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW, and tell me what you think. I, myself, have always wondered what would happen if Max had made Fang stay for the party a bit longer and she had caught him while he was trying to leave. This has been in my head for a while, and I really want to know what you think.**

**Just for a little fun, I'll tell you what my reaction when I got to the other epilogue (the one that made me hate JP):**

**Me : WHAT THE FREAKING ****_HELL_****?! HOW THE FRICK IS THAT AN ENDING? SO, WHAT? HE MAKES THEM FINALLY GET TOGETHER, AND THEN HE JUST 1) BRINGS DYLAN IN, AND 2) MAKES THEM BREAK UP?! THIS IS SHIT! I'M GOING TO GO OVER TO THAT PANSY'S HOUSE AND KILL THE SUCKER FOR RUINING MY WHOLE F*CKING LIFE! **

**My Brother: Um . . . what's wrong?**

**Me: WHAT'S WRONG?! MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE SERIES HAS BEEN TOTALLY RUINED BY SOME IDIOIC AUTHOR WHO DECIDED TO BREAK UP MAX AND FANG! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DUDE! *Rants for five more hours, until I get grounded for three days because of foul language* Oh, wait. I have the next book right here. **

**Not joking, that really happened! **

**Anyway, remember to review, **

**~Cookies**


End file.
